Sunflower Smile Pink Coord
Sunflower Smile Pink Coord (ひまわりスマイルピンク) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in episode 66 worn by Mirai Momoyama. It resembles the Sunflower Smile Mint Coord and the Sunflower Smile Blue Coord, Sunflower Smile Purple Coord. User Appearance Top A sunflower-yellow top with skinny white lines at the middle of the chest and a row of hot pink buttons. Surrounding this are white strips with hot pink lining, tulle on one side, and a light pink and grey pattern. Wrapped above the navel is a hot pink scalloped band with skinny white line detail and a white ribbon around the middle, with a hot pink horizontal striped pattern and five sets of pink pearl chains. At the middle is a sunflower with two leaf. On the top of each side of the chest is a thin white line and hot pink frills, followed by sunflower fabric with skinny white diagonal line print covering the collarbone and shoulder. The sleeve is pale chiffon with a yellow gradient ombre and glittery gold bottom with scalloped cuff and a pink bow on the side that has a line pattern. A lavender pearl chain wraps around the middle of the sleeve, and the top of the chest has a row of sunflowers and daisies as the neckline. Included is a pink pearl choker, two pink pearl bracelets, and a white and pink striped ribbon wrapped around the opposite wrist. Bottoms A hot pink pleat miniskirt with dot pattern, residing over a sunflower scalloped layer that has a white floral design around the bottom. Sticking out beneath the pink layer are white strips lined by lavender pearls, and over it is a white semi-ruffled peplum that is longer in the back and lined by hot pink stitching to accent the three stripes on the waistband. Sunflowers are sewn to the fabric, and on the back is a hot pink gradient ribbon with white detail. Shoes Sunflower heels with a hot pink sole and three sunflowers on top of the foot. Pale chiffon stockings are included with white and hot pink striped ribbon wrapped around them, and a row of sunflower drawings going down the center. The hot pink scalloped cuff has skinny white lining and a ribbon around the middle matching the one from the top, but with an additional pink pearl chain beneath it to match the two on the right ankle. Accessory A big white and pink striped bow with a smaller, sunflower scalloped bow at the center with white floral designs and three sunflowers, accent by two leaf an six pink pearl chains. Game '''Sunflower Smile Pink Coord '''is a Lovely PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 3. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Channel 301.png image_02sunflowerpink.png body_J3-7.png Anime Screenshots Episode 66 Sunflower Smile Coord Intro.png Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 1.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 2.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 4.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 5.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 6.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 7.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 8.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 9.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 11.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 12.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 13.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 15.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 16.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 19.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 21.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 22.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 23.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 24.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 25.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 26.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 27.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 28.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 29.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 30.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 33.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 34.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 35.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 36.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 37.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 39.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 40.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 41.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 42.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 43.jpg Maiden Attention Please Ver 6 44.jpg Maiden Attention Please End Pose 6.png PriTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Sweet Honey Category:Prichan Rare Category:Jewel Vol. 3 Category:Mirai Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Lovely Coord